


Night-Horrors.

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Anton comforts Erin. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night-Horrors.

"No...No..."

Anton wakes to the soft mutterings, knowing when Erin is close to waking and crying, she has suffered like this since they first became close and he curses whoever made her this tense and miserable. Whatever left it's mark on her, he loves her, deeply and truly and aches to soothe her pain. He moves on instinct to gather her closer, her hands moving to his chest until she curls one back against herself, the other curled into a fist but resting against his chest. His arms are tight around her, one in her hair, the other on her back, pulling her into him. She does wake, for a few moments, ice-blue eyes crowded with enough pain that he swears he will never let her feel like this again, not if he can help her forget what happened. 

"Shhh, I'm here."

His voice is soft even as he moves to stroke her back, noting how comfortably she nestles into him and trusts him. 

She sleeps again and he smiles softly, noting how easily she fits in his arms. She always has but here, with all defenses down, she is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.


End file.
